Kong: Heart of Ice
by Pat Hill
Summary: When her beloved Kai is stolen away from her by the Snow Queen, Gerda must journey to the frozen north to get him back. But she's not alone, for she has the help of Kong, a mighty, mythical beast who will either help Gerda battle all the horrors of the Monsterverse or die trying. Based on a story by Hans Christian Anderson, and takes place before Kong: Skull Island. Feel the power!


Kong: Heart of Ice

Well, now we begin. In ancient times, somewhere near Norway, a wicked goblin and the trickster god, Loki, created an evil mirror. It was designed to show everything as ugly and terrible. The goblin's students loved to go and use it on unsuspecting people. One day, the goblins had decided to take the mirror to Asgard, home of the gods. When Odin caught sight of them, he sent forth his son, Thor, who then used his magic hammer to smash the mirror to dust. The splinters of this mirror fell to Earth to cause trouble amongst the mortals. If ever a piece were to pierce the eye or heart of a mortal, they would only see evil, and their hearts would turn to ice. For plotting to overthrow Odin, Loki was banished to the Isle of Silence, whilst the goblin escaped to collect the pieces of his mirror.  
In a small coastal village, many thousands of years later, there lived a boy and a girl by the names of Kai and Gerda. They lived in separate buildings, connected by a small garden on the roof. In the winter, they would each climb several flights of stairs to see one another, since(as you might've guessed) they were very much in love. Gerda had eyes as blue as the sea and flaming red hair, while Kai had jet-black hair and was a tad bit taller than Gerda. He also had green eyes, a rare trait in the village men. One night they sat about the fire with Kai's Grandmother, who had silver white hair and a face that looked as if it were thousands of years old, with a wisdom that matched. "Observe", she said, "the white bees are about tonight". "Why do you call them 'white bees', Grandmother?", asked Kai. "Long ago", she said, "many people often though simple things like snowflakes are really animals, albeit with a mystical nature." "Do the white bees have a queen?", asked Kai. "Certainly", said Grandmother, "She is the Snow Queen. She comes at night and leaves many icy shapes in the windows in town". "I've seen them before", said Gerda, "Do you think the Snow Queen could come here?" "Let her come", said Kai, "I'll put her on the hot stove and watch her melt". Oh, you're wondering how Kong figures into this plot. Well, there just so happened to be a knock on the door. It was a messenger, dressed in white furs to protect him from the cold. "I hate to disturb you, Ma'am", he said, "But a large creature has been sighted walking towards the village." "It's probably another Frost Giant", said Grandmother. "This is definitely no Frost Giant, Ma'am", said the messenger,"This beast was described as being 100 ft. tall, far bigger than any giant. Some say it's a god monster, more powerful than what any man can imagine." Kai and Gerda listened carefully. "I'll bet it's that giant sea beast with the blue fins", said Kai, "or perhaps that big, red dragon." "Always dragons and monsters", said Gerda, "Why can't the messengers deliver news of a rather large butterfly instead?" Why indeed? Later that night, Kai looked out his window to observe the snow flakes. The largest started to change, taking the form of a beautiful woman. It was the Snow Queen. Her hair was silver white, and she had dazzling eyes that glowed like stars, but had no warmth or peace to them. She turned her head, frightening little Kai. He hid under his blankets, hearing the sound of soft laughter and the flapping of bird's wings.  
The next day, Kai and Gerda went out to play in the snow. Suddenly, Kai cried out! "Something is in my eye", he cried. Suddenly, he took a rose and crushed it. "Stupid rose", he said, "Nothing can compare to the beauty of ice!" He laughed with glee, as a raven, unobserved, said to himself: "Jeeze, she wants this boy? I should've taken that job offer from Tyre. Oh well, an order's an order." Later, as Kai was taken to his Grandmother, he was led to a fabulous white sleigh by some suspicious men. Gerda saw through this and tried to get Grandmother, only to realize that she was gone. The front room of the apartment had been frozen over. Gerda then realized who owned that sled and ran out to catch it!The white sleigh rode off, with Kai in it! When, it stopped several miles away, the driver revealed herself to be the Snow Queen and kissed Kai on the forehead. This warmed him up, and erased some of his memory. Kai didn't mind, for the Snow Queen was more beautiful in person. Even though she was made of ice, she had the face of an angel. A rather tall, slender man approached. He was the Counselor of Commerce, a rather typical business man, albeit with goblins and Frost Giants helping him out. "My Queen", he said, "Why do you keep the boy? True, he has the mirror pieces, but he is of little use to us. The old woman on the other hand..." "I'm going to stop you there, Counselor", said the Snow Queen, who spoke in an exaggerated French accent, "I will keep the boy. He will keep me company." "Suit yourself", said the Counselor. "You're forgetting something", said Grandmother, "If I know Gerda, she'll come for him. Oh, and what of the King's coming?" The Snow Queen knew that would be an issue. The girl, she could handle, but what of the King? She turned to Corax, her loyal raven. "Corax", she said, "There is a girl coming for my boy. Find her and bring her to me if possible. I want to take care of her myself." "It would be an honor, your Grace", said Corax, and he flew off.  
Meanwhile, Gerda had ran after the Snow Queen. A blizzard was brewing, but Gerda kept going, for even though Kai had become cold and moody, she still loved him. But the cold was starting to get to her, and before long, Gerda collapsed from exhaustion. She tried to crawl, but Gerda was frozen, unable to move and too tired to feel sad for herself. She could only whisper the name of Kai. Just as she started to loose conciseness, Gerda saw an enormous thing in the swirling ice storm, and a large hand reached toward her…

Gerda awoke in an abandoned village, its ruins from previous Viking battles littering the streets. Corax the raven flew down. "You seem very lucky indeed", he said. "Who are you?", asked Gerda, who had never seen a talking raven(have you?). "I am Corax", he said, "That's Roman for raven." "You mean Latin?", asked Gerda. "Eh", said Corax, "It's all Greek to me". At that moment, a great beast appeared. It looked like a gorilla, only it stood a hundred feet tall. It wore armor on it's right arm, while it's left had a gauntlet. Over it's left eye was some red war paint. Strapped to it's back was a colossal sword, and on it's chest were long, jagged scars. Gerda stared in awe at the sight of it. She had to stand up to fully see it. Her gaze met the electric blue eyes of the beast. "Impressive, right?", said Corax, "His name is Kong. He also goes by the King, the Protector, or the God-King of Skull Island." "But why is he here?", asked Gerda. "Simple", said Corax, "He's training to become king. Admittedly, most of this stuff comes from a sea faring parrot, but you see, Kong is just one of the many monsters that live on the mysterious Skull Island." Kong growled at this. "He doesn't like being called a monster", said Corax, "Frankly, I can see why. Anyway, Kong protects the people of his land, who are small and weak, from other creatures like prehistoric reptiles and giant dragons. In order to combat these threats, Kong's father sent him to learn how to fight in many different combat styles across the globe. He's fought dragons in China, giant bats in Mexico, heck, he's even fought other gods." "And what of his sword?", asked Gerda. "That sword was forged by the dwarfs who made Thor's hammer", said Corax, "They gave it to him after he saved their world from some bug monster known only as Mega-Something. I can't quite remember the name. Anyway, the sword is made of iron not seen on this planet. Building it was such a massive undertaking, the dwarfs had a family reunion just to make it. Any metal left over was used to make the armor and gauntlets. When Kong is king, he will no longer need the sword. But for now, he uses it to take on the threats of this land." "Well", said Gerda, "I have get going. Kai was taken away by the Snow Queen, and I have to save him." "In that case", said Corax, "I know where to find her. The path is dangerous, but it's nothing Kong can't handle. Right, buddy?" Kong nodded his head. "Let us accompany you", said Corax. "Alright", said Gerda, "lead the way". With that, Kong took his hand and lifted Gerda into the air. He then started to follow Corax toward the Snow Queen's palace.  
Meanwhile, Kai was busy sorting pieces of ice. This kind of irritated the Counselor. "Must we indulge the boy?", he asked. "You think this is a game?", said the Snow Queen, "When he can spell out the word 'eternity', he shall be his own master". "Then I can take the mirror pieces from him?", asked the Counselor. "Patience friend", said the Snow Queen. Suddenly, she clutched her chest in pain! As the Counselor stood by, she composed herself. "It's that boy", said the Counselor, "I should killed him when I had the chance"! "Calm yourself, Counselor", said the Snow Queen, "We have other things to worry about". "I'll say", said the Counselor, "I'm sending one of the Giants out. Hopefully, he will put Kong out of business". "Counselor", said the Snow Queen, "you amuse me". The Counselor said nothing, but his red eyes burned with hatred for Kai.  
As Kong strode over icy valleys, he stopped suddenly and put Gerda down behind. Gradually, he took out his sword, staring into the snowy mist. Suddenly, a giant monster came charging towards them. It had goat legs and curved horns. In it's hand was a massive club. On it's face was painted a massive skull. Kong roared and attacked! When the Frost Giant swung his club, Kong ducked and sliced his leg! The Frost Giant screamed in pain, and Kong smacked him in the face with the sword handle! Finally, as the Frost Giant tried to crawl away, Kong stabbed him in the heart! He then stabbed the Giant again and again! Kong's eyes were filled with rage as he stabbed and slashed the Giant! "Kong", cried Gerda, "Stop! He's already dead!" Kong looked at her, then at the dead body at his feet. Then, he put away his sword, picked up Gerda, and continued on his way. "There's more of them", said Corax, "I'm willing to bet that the Counselor sent this one." "Who is the Counselor?", asked Gerda. "Don't know", said Corax, "Some commerce guy, though one thing's for sure he is bad news".

The Snow Queen went down to her dungeon and sat outside of a cell. "There's something wrong with me", she said, "I have a feeling you know what it is". "True enough" said Grandmother, "It's love". "My heart is frozen to such feelings", said the Snow Queen. "Is it?", asked Grandmother, "I may have left the coven, but I still quite a lot about magic. I'm guessing that's why I'm still alive.". "You know the Counselor too well", said the Snow Queen, "But I need answers, not him". "Your cold heart is warming", said Grandmother, "For a creature of ice such as yourself, that can't be healthy". "That can't be", said the Snow Queen. "It is", said Grandmother, "For reasons I can't fathom, you love Kai. I understand completely, seeing as how I gave up witchcraft for love. You could do the same with your immortality." "If I do that", said the Snow Queen, "I'll die. That I can't allow." "You've let the fear of death consume you", said Grandmother, "If you let go of your fear, you will prosper". "Death will never have me", said the Snow Queen. "The King is coming", said Grandmother, "I just hope you're prepared for his arrival". The Snow Queen left the dungeon, as if fleeing Fate itself. "Let us hope", said Grandmother, "that Gerda can find the Lapland Shaman and then Kai, before it's too late."  
As it just so happened, Kong, Gerda, and Corax were making their way towards a distant mountain. "Why are we heading that way?", asked Gerda. "If I'm not mistaken", said Corax, "I'd say Kong is drawn to the mountain." Then, Kong stopped and put Gerda on the ground. "I shouldn't be long", she said, "I'll be able to gather some wood for the fire tonight by the time you get back". Kong simply nodded and walked off. "Are you sure this is safe?", asked Corax as Gerda began to gather several branches of wood, "There might be bandits". "Bandits? In this part of the country?", asked Gerda, "Don't be silly". Suddenly(and you'll never believe this), a large group of bandits attacked! "Give us your money", said one of the bandits, "or you will die"! Suddenly, out of the forest came Kong! "It's Kong", cried the bandit leader, "Shoot him"! The let loose a volley of arrows, but Kong blocked it with his gauntlets! Then, he crushed a bandit with his fist! Next, he dug into the ground and threw the bandits into another part of the forest! Then, Kong grabbed a tree, tore off the branches, and threw it like a spear! It hit seven bandits, making them bandit shish kebab! "Let's get out of here", cried the surviving bandits, and they did just that as Kong roared and beat his chest! Kong then started to rip trees out of the ground and throw them at the fleeing bandits! Kong roared again, just to frighten them off. Then, Kong picked up Gerda and continued on his way.

Later that night, Gerda awoke to find Corax talking in his sleep. "No", he said, "Please don't hurt her, your Grace. Let her live, I beg you". Gerda brushed the feathers on his back, calming the raven down. Slowly, Corax awoke. "It's OK", said Gerda, "It's only a nightmare". "Not like any nightmare you've had", said Corax, "I've lived to serve a purpose. Now, I'm not quite sure if I can do it". Suddenly, Kong stirred in his sleep. He growled intensely, then fell silent. "Is Kong alright", asked Gerda. "He's got nightmares of his own", said Corax, "See, it isn't easy to be King of Skull Island. Many things die on that place. Kong even had to see his own mother die at the hands of his enemies. He does the best he can, given the circumstances. But one has to wonder what witnessing a loss like that can do to, well, anyone." Gerda, saddened by this, approached Kong. She gently placed her hand on his head, and Kong opened his eyes. Gerda recognized loss from the look in his eyes, for she had lost Kai to the Snow Queen. "Whatever happens now", she said, "I need you to be the king everyone needs. If not for Kai or me, then do it for your people." Kong then gently placed his hand around Gerda and held her close to him. Then, Gerda softly sang to Kong. Corax realized it was a lullaby, like what Grandma Raven used to sing to him when he was a hatchling. She sang with the voice of an angel, or perhaps, a goddess. Though she wasn't sure, Gerda thought she heard a soft sob out of Kong. If it was, then her heart went out to Kong, who had spent years in solitude, training to be the king of an island. If not, then maybe Gerda was starting to care for this amazing creature. Under the lights of the Aurora Borealis, Kong must've thought this girl was a goddess. He then picked he up and set off for the mountain.

The Snow Queen returned to her throne after her own restless night. From her high seat in the palace, the Snow Queen could see the icy oceans and Auroras dancing in the skies. She could see the Frost Giants sharpening their weapons and the goblins constructing massive new weapons. What she could not see was what troubled her. In her mind, she saw Kong destroying her palace to take her away to parts unknown. She imagined Kong's wrath upon the Frost Giants. But somehow, she had a feeling that it was meant to be, but the Snow Queen did her best to deny such feelings. She then looked over to a sleeping Kai, the ice puzzle given to him still unfinished. "If this is love", she said, "perhaps there is some hope for me". But what of Gerda? It was hardly worth a thought. When she arrived at her palace, the Snow Queen would freeze her and turn her into a pretty ice sculpture. That would be nice.  
After an hour of climbing, Kong finally made to the top of the mountain. He put Gerda down at the entrance to an ancient temple. It's walls were covered in mystic Viking runes and ice. Gerda then started to rub two sticks together. "What are you doing", asked Corax. "I'm making a torch so we can see inside the temple", said Gerda. "That won't be necessary", said a voice. "Who's there?", asked a frightened Gerda, "Please, show yourself". Out of the shadows came an old woman wearing different colored furs, with runes tattooed to her arms, and holding a staff with a crystal shard on top. "I've been expecting you", she said, "I am the Lapland Shaman". "They have Shamans up in Lapland?", asked Corax. "Of course, servant of the Snow Queen", said the Shaman, "Ah, welcome, great King Kong". Kong growled softly at being addressed as King. "Most noble Kong", said the Shaman, "I must apologize for leaving you out in the cold, but I must speak with Gerda and Corax". Kong nodded, proving that he understood. The Shaman led Gerda and Corax inside and offered them food. "So", said Gerda, "how did you know my name?" "Kai's Grandmother keeps me informed", said the Shaman, "She and I were a part of the same coven of witches. That is, until she fell in love. The Snow Queen was also one of us, but she tried to cheat Death itself, and thus, became a creature of ice and snow. As for how I knew Corax was the Snow Queen's servant, he bragged about it one day". "The day I was hired", he said, "I'm sorry for misleading you, Gerda. Really." "You don't need to apologize to me, Corax", said Gerda. "Now then", said the Shaman, "Kai has a piece of Loki's mirror in his eye and heart. If these are not removed, he will be under the control of the Snow Queen and the Counselor of Commerce forever. Be warned, for the mirror is being rebuilt and the blood of Kai's Grandmother is the key to sealing the pieces together again". "Is there something you can do to help Gerda?", asked Corax, "Any potion you can give to make her stronger?" "I can give her no greater power than she already has", said the Shaman, "Love. It makes even the mighty Kong want to help her. With love and only love will Kai be cured." "And what of Kong?", asked Gerda. "Kong has is own destiny to fulfill", said the Shaman, "He will return home a hero, or die in the attempt. He may even give our sister the peace she deserves. But he will have you to guide him. Now, the Snow Queen inhabits Spitzbergen, in the Frozen North Sea. Kong can take you there. Then, you and you alone will save Kai from his torment". "Thank you, Shaman", said Gerda, and she and Corax set off with Kong to the Snow Queen's lair.  
Kong swam across the sea, with Gerda cling to his back. Kong cut through the water with ease, as had swam in this manner to other lands. Finally, he came ashore and rested. It was five minutes before dawn, and soon, Kong delivered Gerda to the gates of the Snow Queen's garden. "Good-bye, Kong", said Gerda, "I will always be in your heart to guide you". She and Corax then walked through the gates and made their way towards the palace. Kong silently hung his head. He had been through a lot these past few days, but somehow, he felt Gerda and Corax were still in danger and the very thought of failing them filled him with rage. He picked up a boulder and threw as hard as he could, shattering part of a sea cliff. Suddenly, Kong heard voices in the distance and got into a fighting stance. He narrowed his eyes, searching for the source of the voices. And he found it…

Gerda and Corax ran for a length, then ducked behind a frozen bush. A large, cloven hoof stamped into the ground, followed by more feet and an army of goblins. "Are they with the Snow Queen", asked Gerda. "No", said Corax, "They work for the Counselor of Commerce. But how did he get such evil creatures to work for him?" Then, Gerda noticed a large tunnel on the mountain side. "I see you've found the service entrance", said Corax, "On three?" "One", said Gerda, "Two, three!" They then ran towards the castle entrance, hoping no one had spotted them.

Kong eyed the Frost Giants with rage and suspicion. Each of the Giants hand in his hand a weapon, on each face was a painted skull, and they were very angry. "Look brothers", cried one of the Giants, "Here is the beast who killed one of us to help an enemy! Shall we let him live!?" "NO!", cried the other Giant as they took up their arms. Kong took out his sword and stood, ready for the eventual battle. In a rage, the Giants attacked! Kong slit two Giants throats, then stabbed another! He dodged an ax and cut another Giant's arm off! One Giant hit him in the shoulder, but Kong's armor prevented any damage! Kong then grabbed the Giant and stabbed him! He then roared in rage at the incoming horde of Giants and charged! He cut through them with ease! Heads fell from bodies and hearts were torn from chests! Kong then let out a cry of fury, making himself known to these monsters!  
Gerda raced through the garden, hearing the sounds of the battle behind her. "This way", said Corax. They soon ran into a tunnel and emerged inside the palace. Suddenly, two goblins attacked! Gerda grabbed one of their swords and stabbed them each in the head! "We better hurry", she said, "There might be more on the way." They ran down the hall and into the dungeon. "Grandmother", cried Gerda. "My child", said Grandmother, "we have no time to waste. I'll lead you to Kai". She was soon released, and she lead Gerda to the throne room, where Kai was still trying to fit the pieces of ice together. "Kai? Is that you?", asked Gerda. "Of course", said Kai, "Now leave, so that I may be able to spell Eternity and win the love of those dear to me". "I am dear to you", said Gerda, "As was the rose". She took the very rose Kai had tried to crush in the beginning out of her pocket and held it out for him to see. Then, she approached him and held him in her arms, tears streaming down her face. Kai's cold heart warmed up, and the mirror pieces fell from him. "Gerda", he said, "Please, forgive me". "I would do nothing less", said Gerda. "Isn't that sweet", said a voice. The Snow Queen! "Stay away from him", said Gerda as she gripped her sword. The Snow Queen limped towards her. Corax stood in front of Gerda. "Your Grace", he said, "I cannot allow you to hurt Gerda". "Then you will die with her", said the Snow Queen. "It would be an honor, your Grace", said Corax.  
Meanwhile, Kong continued to battle the Frost Giants outside! Suddenly, a giant arrow flew past Kong's face! The goblins had joined the fray, using a giant crossbow! They fired again, but Kong ducked and the arrow hit a Giant in the forehead! Kong then sliced the crossbow in half with his sword, but was then knocked over by a Giant! The Giant then kicked his sword aside! But even without his sword, Kong was more than a match for the giant! He broke the Giant's horns off and stabbed him with them! Kong then slashed the throat of another Giant and stabbed another! He then threw the horns at two other Giants, stabbing them each, and then recovered his sword! He chopped off one Giant's head, then stabbed another one, slicing his upper body off! Kong then grabbed an ax and sent it falling onto a Frost Giant's face! Then, Kong removed the heads of three Giants with his sword, and another three with the ax! The next four Giants fell to Kong's sword and ax! Two other Giants went down like flies against Kong's power! Another arrow flew by him, but Kong then smashed another giant crossbow! He took out three more, crushing the escaping goblins! He then threw the ax, cutting another Giant's head off!  
Inside, the Snow Queen confronted Corax and Gerda. "Finish the puzzle, Kai", whispered Gerda, "I'll keep her busy". The Snow Queen made a set of blades and tried to attack, but Gerda used her sword to cut the blades in half! The Snow Queen sent a blast of ice that knocked the sword out of Gerda's hand! Suddenly, the Snow Queen collapsed. Gerda ran to her side. She held out her hand. "Why?", asked the Snow Queen, "After everything, why?" "Because I can't let you live without love", said Gerda as the Snow Queen placed her hand on Gerda's. Kai then finished spelling the word "eternity" in ice, thus freeing him from the palace. "Finished", he cried. Suddenly, the Counselor of Commerce appeared. "I knew you weren't strong to kill him", he yelled, "But with the mirror pieces, I can destroy you all!" "You know", said Corax, "I always knew you were a troll". "Not troll", said the Counselor, "Goblin". He then transformed into his true self, a hideous being with pale, green skin, claws, and fangs. Using his magic, he called forth the mirror shards. "Now to eliminate the pests", said the goblin. Just then, a dead Frost Giant crashed through the wall and fell outside, revealing a victorious Kong. "You forgot about Kong", teased Gerda. "So the legends are true", said the goblin, "I'll take care him myself". The goblin turned toward his mirror. "I hate to do this", he said, "But one must be a god to defeat a god". He then absorbed the energy from the mirror, which caused him to transform into a more powerful beast...  
Kong stood over the bodies of the Frost Giants in victory. His fur was matted in blood, he sustain some minor wounds, and he was exhausted. But Kong was victorious. Suddenly, a new monster took shape. It had the head of a Smilodon and the body of a man. It was the Saber-Tooth King! "Kong", roared the Saber-Toothed King, "Face me!" Kong roared and attacked! Saber-Tooth King grabbed him and slammed him to the ground! Kong punched the beast, but it didn't hurt! Saber-Tooth King then kicked Kong, sending flying into the mountain side! "Pathetic", he said. Kai, Gerda, Corax, Grandmother, and the Snow Queen rushed outside to witness the final battle. Kong tried to use his sword, but the Saber-Tooth King blocked the attack! He in turn roundhouse kicked Kong! The Saber-Tooth King punched Kong to the ground, then slammed him into the mountain side! "You think you can be King", said the Saber-Tooth King, "when you can't even beat the likes of me!? Surrender and let me rule this world. I may actually do something with it" Kong tried to use his sword, but the Saber-Tooth King then tossed it aside and proceeded to beat Kong into submission! "Do you submit to me?", asked the Saber-Tooth King, "No? Then die!" He punched Kong again, this time drawing blood! "That beast will kill Kong", cried Kai. The Snow Queen brushed Gerda off and strode toward the cliff. Kong was the savior for her, and she had no intention of letting the Saber-Tooth King kill him. "Not if I have anything to say about it", said the Snow Queen. She then made an ice wall in front of Saber-Tooth King, just as he was about to kill Kong! Then, she sent a volley of ice arrows flying at Saber-Tooth King, knocking parts of his armor off! "You can't beat me", said the Saber-Tooth King as he advanced towards them. Then, Gerda noticed a gap in the armor on Saber-Tooth King's back. "Kong", she cried, "get him in the back!" Kong understood. Wearily, he rose up, ready for battle once more. As the Snow Queen kept the Saber-Tooth King busy, Kong rushed into battle once more as the sun rose in the distance, shining upon him brightly! Kong punched the Saber-Tooth King over and over! Then, he threw the Saber-Tooth King to the ground! Kong kicked the monster into the mountain side, picked him up, and then knocked him down again! He punched the Saber-Tooth King again and again, drawing blood with each hit! "Please", cried the beast, "have mercy". But Kong then kicked his knee in, forcing the Saber-Tooth King to fall! Then, putting his fists together, he sent them down, onto the Saber-Tooth King's back! There would be no mercy for him this time! Finally, Kong grabbed his sword and impaled the Saber-Tooth King upon it, at long last destroying the goblin and his mirror! "NNNNOOOO!", cried the Saber-Tooth King as he turned in snowflakes and blew away in the breeze. Everyone cheered as Kong put his sword away and beat his chest in victory! Truly, he was a god among mankind! Suddenly, the Snow Queen fainted. Kong rushed over, just in time to see the Snow Queen's final moments. "Sister", she said to Grandmother, "Can you forgive me?" "Of course", said Grandmother. "I will stand by you, my queen", said Corax. "No", said the Snow Queen, "I need you to lead Kai and Gerda home. Kong will take me to my final resting place: the North Pole". Kong put out his hand, and Gerda put the Snow Queen down on it. Before she and Kong departed, Kai gave her a kiss, returning her love at long last. The Snow Queen closed her eyes and smiled, and with that, Kong returned with the Snow Queen to the sea, off to the Arctic Circle and then back home. Before he left, Kong and Gerda looked to one another one last time. Gerda shed a single tear at seeing Kong leave, but Grandmother comforted her. "His destiny is fulfilled", said Grandmother, "Kong is a part of legend now". "As we will soon be", said Corax. With that, Kong dove under the sea, never to be seen in this world again.

And so, our story ends. Kai and Gerda stayed in love till the end of their days. Corax the raven took the liberty of writing their story down, the very story you're reading now. Of course, Corax made the foolish choice of releasing it in the summer, but he's getting the hang of it. As for Kong, no one is truly sure what happened to him after he took the Snow Queen to her final resting place, but one can assume he lived happily ever after as well. I've even heard he had a son, but his story will be told some other day. When asked about it many, many, many years later, Gerda simply said this: "I don't know what happened to the poor creature. He may have lived a long, happy life, or died in battle with some monster. But one thing is for sure, Kong was a god to us, but to his enemies, he was a monster. He brought death, but he gave life a new meaning. I fear for those who incur his wrath and loved those that love him. I certainly hope he isn't truly alone. I've seen monsters and gods fighting one another, so if they were to have Kong as an ally, they would be invincible. Who knows what else lurks out there in the darkness of this world. Who knows if they can truly melt a heart of ice."

The End?


End file.
